My Little Pony Friendship is Magic:Sparks
by bman112
Summary: Twilight and her friends discover a new friend in a dragon.
1. Something new

**My Little pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lunar Frost.**

Inside a purple crystal castle we see a purple unicorn with wings (Twilight Sparkle) and a small purple dragon (Spike) look through some books.

Twilight:Spike do you ever get the feeling something strange is about to happen?

Spike:No why?

Twilight:I don't know for some reason something different is about to happen.

Spike:I'm sure you'll get over it.

Spike then left Twilight alone in the library. A Couple minutes later a yellow pony (Fluttershy) ran into the library scared.

Flutteryshy(scared):Twilight!

Fluttershy stopped in front of Twilight looking freaked out.

Twilight(confused):Fluttershy what's wrong?

Fluttershy(scared):I was trying to find these cute little chipmunks a new home.

A family of chipmunks popped out of her mane.

Fluttershy(scared):But then I saw...

Twilight(confused):Saw what?

Fluttershy(scared):I saw a...a...dragon.

Twilight:In where the meadows.

Fluttershy(scared):Uh huh.

Twilight:Don't worry Fluttershy with the help of our friends we'll send that dragon packing.

Fluttershy:Oh thank you Twilight.

Fluttershy then left the room.

Twilight(worry):I hope.


	2. Meeting Sparks

**My Little pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lunar Frost.**

Twilight, Fluttershy, and the rest of the group (Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie pie) walking through the forest.

Twilight:So where did you see the dragon?

Fluttershy:It was where the path splits.

Fluttershy leads the group of ponies to the edge of the forest to a grave to see a red and yellow dragon the same size as the ponies sleeping on a giant stomp in a grove of trees.

Rarity(confused):That's the dragon?

Fluttershy hides behind Applejack.

Fluttershy(scared):Uh huh.

Rainbow Dash:He's like half our size.

Fluttershy(scared):Yeah but he's so scary.

Twilight:Fluttershy in order to get the chipmunks a new home you have to ask the dragon to leave.

Fluttershy(scared):Um okay.

Fluttershy slowly walks up to the dragon and the dragon wakes up and looks at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy(scared):Um hi.

Dragon:(breath)...boo.

Fluttershy screams in fear and hides behind Applejack as the dragon starts laughing.

Twilight(mad):That's not funny!

Dragon(Laughing):It is too hilarious. You should see her face.

Rainbow Dash tried to charge at the dragon but Applejack grabbed Rainbow Dash by the tail with her mouth.

Twilight:Listen Mr. Dragon...

Dragon:Okay I'm gonna stop ya right there. First off name's Sparks and I don't like being wakened from my nap. So I suggest you take your business somewhere else.

Twilight:Well actually Sparks we actually need this spot for this chipmunk family so if you could just move aside and...

Sparks:Yeah no.

Twilight(shocked):No!?What do you mean no?

Sparks:Why should I move for a bunch of chipmunks?

Twilight:Because there are plenty of other spots to take a nap.

Sparks:Not really. This place is fine by me. Not to hot, not to cold. This place is perfect.

The ponies went into a group huddle to figure out a way for Sparks to move.

Twilight(whispering):Well that didn't work. Can't we just find another spot for the chipmunks?

Fluttershy(whispering):Oh no. This is the only spot I can find for the chipmunks.

Twilight(whispering):Well now what?

Rarity(whispering):Ah hem. This looks like a call for some pony charm.

Rarity breaks away from the group and the others watched as Rarity walks up to Sparks.

Rarity:I don't mean to interrupt, but it's just that I couldn't help how shinny your eyes are and how gorges your scales are.

Sparks smiled and blushed.

Rarity:So I was wondering could you please move for me?

Rarity rubs the bottom of Spark's chin. Then Sparks burps in her face, Rarity sniffs the burp, then faints. Sparks continues to laugh.

Twilight:Well that didn't work.

Rainbow Dash:I got an idea. Why don't we just beat the living snot out of him.

Rainbow Dash charged at Sparks but he grabs her and throws her into a tree.

Sparks:Anyone else want to try that?

The ponies then gave a scared look and shook there heads no.

Sparks:Good.

With all the ponies scared now Pinkie pie pushes Twilight towards Sparks.

Twilight:(deep breath)Listen Sparks we don't like the way you're treating us and you don't like us bothering you so either leave or we'll make you leave.

Sparks:...Has anyone told you that you look cute when you're angry.

Twilight just blushed when she heard that.

Twilight:Be that as it may. You have two options. Leave or fight.

Sparks pondered for a bit then thought of an idea.

Sparks(sad):Okay I get it. Why fight it, you ponies have it your way.

Sparks got off the stomp.

Sparks(sad):It's just that we dragons don't have homes like you ponies do. All we do is fend for ourselves out here in the wilds. With no friends or family to care about us. To tell you the truth this stump was like my home for awhile but oh well. I guess I'll just live out in the cold cruel world. So long.

Sparks then walks off with his head down. Making the group of ponies feel guilty for what they did.

Twilight:Wait what if we find you a new place to live?

Sparks turns his head to Twilight.

Sparks(sad):You'll really do that for me?

Twilight:Sure.

Sparks cheered up and went up to Twilight and shook her hoof.

Sparks:Much obliged miss...

Twilight:Twilight.

Sparks:Twilight. So what are we waiting for lets find me a new home.

Sparks and the ponies went off and away from the stomp.


	3. Finding a new home

**My Little pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lunar Frost.**

The mane six and Sparks went into ponyvile where on going ponies notice Sparks walking among them and they watch him with shock and scared.

Sparks:Why is every pony looking at me like they never seen a dragon before.

Applejack:Well sugar cube it's because they haven't seen a full groan dragon in a while.

Sparks:Did you just call me sugar cube?

As they were walking they started heading inside a purple crystal castle.

Twilight:Okay first things first. We have to figure out what your living conditions are.

Sparks:Nice place.

Twilight:Thank you.

Just then Spike walked walked in from another room.

Spike:Good you guys our back how'd you handle the dragon?

Spike then sees Sparks.

Spike(confused):Who's he?

Twilight:Spike this is Sparks.

The ponies walked past Spike and Sparks walks up to Spike. Spike extends his claw.

Spike:Nice to meet ya.

Sparks with a confused look shook Spikes claw. Then walks into the room.

Twilight:Let's see.

Twilight grabs a book and begins to look through it.

Twilight:How about a cave in the mountains?

Sparks:Nope to steep.

Sparks pulls a book off the shelf and starts reading it then throws it away.

Twilight:Okay how about a cave in the dessert?

Sparks:Nope to hot.

Sparks sits on one of the chairs and lays back.

Twilight:How about the swamp?

Sparks:Too muggy.

Twilight:The ice slopes?

Sparks:Nope.

Twilight:The dragon lands, Yakakastan, the crystal empire?

Sparks:Nope, nope, and nope.

Twilight:Is there any place you can live.

Sparks:Now that you mention it...nope.

Twilight:(groan).

Just then three young Phyllis(Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootalo) run in and not noticing Sparks. Run up to Twilight.

Applebloom: Hi Twilight!

Twilight:Oh hello girls what brings you here?

Sweetie Bell:Applejack and Rarity said that you went up against a dragon in the ever free forest.

Scootaloo: I bet you showed that dragon what for.

Scootaloo then showed off some karate moves with Sweetie Bell and Applebloom.

Sparks:Ahem.

Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo turned to Sparks as he waved at them. The girls then screamed and hid behind Twilight.

Twilight:It's okay girls I'm just helping him find a new home. He won't hurt any pony right?

Sparks: Aw they're so cute I could just eat them up..

Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo screamed and ran out of the castle. Twilight then looks mad at Sparks.

Sparks:It was just a figure of speech.


	4. Why Sparks left the dragon lands

**My little pony friendship is magic is owned by Hasbro and DHX. I just own Sparks.**

Twilight kept looking through different books to find Sparks a home. Spikes walks in.

Spike:Found a home for him yet?

Twilight:No, that dragon is stubborn. I'm surprised he's even here. Don't dragons live in the dragon lands?

Spike:I guess. He doesn't look like any of the dragons there.

Twilight:Hmm...

Sparks walks in

Sparks:Well if you guys can't find me a home I'll just head back to the stump.

Twilight:Hey Sparks why aren't you in the dragon lands?

Sparks gave a shocked look and turned to Twilight. Looking nervous.

Sparks:Oh um...I felt like I don't belong there so I left.

Twilight:Why?

Sparks:I don't know I just thought it be better if I left. Why the sudden questions?

Twilight:Well we have to find you a new home.

Spike:...Why can't he live here?

Twilight and Sparks(shocked):What?!

Spike:Well I'm a dragon and I live here.

Twilight:That's different. Your a baby dragon and Sparks is a teenage dragon. They're not that predictable.

Sparks:Yeah...wait what?

Twilight:Well they're not very good in pony society.

Sparks looks at Spike and Twilight.

Sparks:Oh I get it he's like a pet.

Spike(mad):What?!

Twilight:Spike's not a pet.

Sparks:Oh really then why does he have a doggy bed?

Twilight:Cause the other beds are to big.

Sparks:Yeah right.

Spike:I'm not her pet and that's final.

Twilight:Sparks why don't you have a look around Ponyvile while I think of something. Spike why don't you go with him?

Spike:What, why me?

Twilight:Cause I trust you to keep him out of trouble.

Spike:Okay fine.

Sparks:I'll make sure to bring a leash.

Spike made an angry look and opened the door. Sparks and Spike headed into town.


End file.
